


His Setter, but not really

by Babey_blue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And so do I, Dramatic kisses, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, also tsukishima gives advice, another short one lads, but he loves suga, daichi is dumb, dramatic running after, so does noya, tanaka calls daichi out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: Sawamura Daichi doesn't like Sugawara Koshi, of course he doesn't. He just thinks about him a lot. But that's normal.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	His Setter, but not really

There was no denying that Sugawara Koushi was beautiful. Even strangers commented on it, always saying how his brown eyes were so lovely, or how his smile lit up a room. 

Daichi was in no position to disagree. There wasn't a day that went by since First Year that he didn't look at Suga and think:  _ 'what did I do in my past life to be able to know such a spellbinding man _ ?' It must've been a really good deed, because the older boy was something akin to an angel. 

Not because he was kind, although there was that, but because he was  _ beautiful  _ and  _ terrifying _ . Daichi knew Suga for who he was, not for what other people saw him as and, in turn, Suga saw him for who he was. 

That's how bonds were forged. The really important ones. 

***

There was only one day that Daichi acted strange around Suga. He called it The Realisation. 

It was at morning volleyball practise, and everything about that spring day was perfect. 

"Hey Daichi," came Suga's voice from the storage closet, "help me get this box down." 

His heart skipped a little when his name was said, but it was obviously just from practice. Obviously. 

Daichi beamed at the older boy. "Be right there."

He walked over to his teammate, all while thinking about how his gray hair sometimes caught the light, making it seem almost white. Sometimes, the sun even hit Suga's eyes  _ just right _ and made them look like they were gold. 

But he only thought these things because Suga was his friend. His setter. Daichi didn’t like Suga, he couldn’t. Didn’t. 

“Well? Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?” Called Suga again.

“Sorry, sorry. Just stuck in my own head.” 

The setter gave him a shit eating grin. “Oh? Are you thinking about Michimiya?” 

He blushed. “Ah, no, Yui and I are just friends.” 

“Well, maybe you should date someone,” the older boy exclaimed, “get your mind off of volleyball sometime!” 

Daichi couldn’t stop the next words that left his mouth, it was like his brain had disconnected from his mouth and had let his suppressed thoughts run rampant.

“Then you date me.” 

Suga dropped what he was holding and Daichi could see his cheeks tinted with the barest shade of pink. 

“I’m sorry?” 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Someone kill me now.  _ Is all he thought as he looked into his setter’s eyes. 

No. Not his setter. Sugawara was not his. 

“Sorry, Suga. I was just...joking!” He let out a loud, boisterous and forced laugh to show how much fun he was having. 

Daichi regretted his decision as soon as he saw the stormy look grace his friend’s expression. 

“Well Daichi,” he started, “not all of us take things like that as a joke. Especially not  _ me,  _ you oblivious, charming asshole! You can't even  _ see  _ that I've been pining over you this whole time!"

And then Suga stormed out of the gym, nearly knocking everyone over in his haste to leave. 

Tanaka, who was closest to him, gave him a level look. "Dude, what did you  _ do?"  _

He ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly? I fucked up, and in the same breath that I fucked up in, I found out that I like Suga." 

The gym was so silent, it  _ unsettled  _ him, until finally, Nishinoya glared at him. 

"Well? Go after him! That's  _ your setter  _ Dai-San. You  _ need  _ each other!" 

"Suga isn't  _ my  _ anything." 

"You're officially stupider than Tanaka." Remarked Tsukishima. 

"Hey!" 

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses. "I think you and Sugawara-san have belonged to each other for awhile now, but Nishinoya is right. Go after him."

It was unnatural for the younger boy to sound so genuine, so that's what he did. 

He took off after Suga. 

***

Fortunately, he hadn't gone too far. 

Unfortunately, that meant Daichi didn't have a lot of time to plan out what he was going to say. 

"Suga…" 

The boy turned and he saw that Suga's eyes were rimmed with red. Daichi felt terrible. 

"What do you want?" 

It took him a moment to speak, but he did. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I was joking, I just-I thought you would freak out if you knew that I was thinking about you like that, because the truth is that...I like you  _ so much.  _ I don't know how long I have, but I do. You're so beautiful, Sugawara Koshi, you're so beautiful it hurts and not a moment goes by that I don't think about taking you by the jacket and kissing you senseless." 

God, he word vomited again. 

"Then do it." 

That's all he needed before he kissed him. 

It was a really  _ good  _ kiss, was his first observation. Suga's lips were soft, and he had obviously put on lip gloss. 

The second was that he was  _ kissing  _ Suga. And it wasn't dream. He was actually doing it. 

When he pulled away, he put his forehead against Suga's. 

"I'm sorry I'm so dumb." 

"It's alright, I'm smart enough for the both of us." 

And then they kissed again. 

Now Suga was really his setter. 

__

  
  



End file.
